Nesildor and The Great Battle
by MysticAnubisOFtheRING
Summary: The Force only found failure in Anakin. Now it has found someone new and far more powerful to uphold its cause. A young boy is made a Jedi and is to be trained by Master Kenobi while the Sith are raging aganist the Jedi to back on top.


Author's Note/ Disclamer: Hello! Hope you all like this story. I made a few changes, nothing to crazy though. I do not own anything star wars, except my Oc's. Bye!

OooooooooooooooooooooooO

Changes from Original Star Wars: Anakin is still a Jedi, but is raising a family with his wife Padme and his twin children, Luke and Leia, who are now seven years old. The Council knows of this and has restricted Anakin to limited force powers and he no longer sits, and never will, on the Council.

Obi-wan Kenobi teaches younglings in the Jedi Temple and awaits the day he will find another young Jedi to train. (I'm sorry but Qui-Gon is still dead) (Yoda Lives).

Palpatine, the evil sith lord, was challenged by Mace Windu and several other Jedi. He survived the encounter and is now in hiding, waiting for the perfect moment to strike the Jedi again.

So the Empire does not exist, the Republic lives on as well as the Jedi. But everything is a bit unstable, and there is an unbalance in the Force. Something no one can identify. The Force is slowly diminishing, and becoming centered on a certain life form. Can the Jedi find all the answers before it's too late? Or will the Dark Side grasp this all powerful life form first?

**Chapter 1: A Force Sensitive**

Wing, flight, and wind were all that I knew before the Jedi came. My entire flock knew I was different, even I knew I was different because I could perform speech when everyone else could not.

I would attempt to fit in. At six years of age I was beginning to think I never would.

Until the Jedi came.

It was night, and the entire flock had turned in till dawn. My family and I sat inside our quiet makeshift home and my mother was squawking at me because I had begun to eat my dinner when my father had not yet joined us.

She told me to go look for him, to tell him that it was time to eat. So I went outside and didn't have to search for long till I found him. He was talking with a tall human male. Well not 'talking' really, as is my father could not talk, yet somehow they were conversing.

I edged closer to them, wanting to hear what their conversation was all about. I pushed my hair behind my ear and stood behind a tree that was just a couple of paces away from them. My red feathered wings rustled behind me as the wind picked up and carried there voices to me.

_You are a Jedi then? Aren't you a little young to be a Jedi Knight?_ My father squawked to man in our language.

The man smiled. "No, I am twenty-nine years of age. Tell me, do you have a son? One who is different?"

_What of it? _

"Well, I have come to ask permission if I could take him to be tested before the Jedi Masters. If he passes the tests, he will be entered into the Order."

_He is too old. You must know this. He is also the Prince Nesildor of the SkyWings. _

"I understand. However, the Council had made some changes in the Order. Children up to the age of ten are now allowed, so they are given some time with there loved ones before they are whisked away to be a Jedi."

_He is only six. _

"Yes I know, however, if I did not come soon someone far worse would have come to take him away."

My father flapped his huge black wings and bellowed a loud squawk. _What do you mean? Who would take him?_

"A Sith, they would take him and turn him to the Dark Side of the Force."

_Wait, why take him? Why is Nesildor so important? _

The male Jedi suppressed a sigh. "Because he is very strong with the Force, the Jedi Masters have felt his presence all the way from the Council Chamber."

My father was silent for a moment. Then, _I will let you speak to him._ Then he turned around and eyed the tree I was standing behind. _Come here._

I obediently went to him and hung my head as he looked down at me. _How much did you hear? _He asked me.

"All of it Father," I answered.

He spun me and had me face the Jedi. _Then speak with him._

The Jedi Knight bent down to look at me in the eyes. "Hello Nesildor. I am Anakin Skywalker. Since you heard the conversation your father and I just had I don't have to tell you why I'm here, but I would like to talk to you about becoming a Jedi if I could."

"No," I said before I even knew what I was saying, "I know I must come with you if I am to keep myself and my people safe."

The male human blinked. "That is a very wise decision. May I ask how you came to that conclusion?"

"I…I don't know," I said honestly.

The male human, Anakin, put his hand on my shoulder, "In time all answers will become clear." Then he stood and looked at my father.

_It is decided then. _My father said as more of a statement then a question.

"Yes," replied Anakin, "He will be brought before the Council. He will be a Jedi. And you will see him in the future."

My father nodded and began to walk away towards our rusted house.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Anakin called to him.

My father held his head high and did not look back. But I could tell by the way he walked and the way his wings rested on his back that he was proud and honored to have a Jedi come from his flock.

I won't let him down. I can't.

Never before has there been a Jedi from the race of the SkyWings.

I will not let my people down.

I couldn't help but feel the pressure weigh down on me, and I knew that I would carry it till the day my time had ended.

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

Please Review!


End file.
